Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II to strategia czasu rzeczywistego, wyprodukowana przez studio Relic Entertaiment i wydana przez THQ. Ukazałathumb|Okładka pudełkowej wersji tej gry się 19 lutego 2009 roku na świecie i 20 lutego 2009 roku w Polsce. Doczekała się dwóch rozszerzeń - Chaos Rising (2010) oraz Retribution (2011). Bazuje na stworzonej przez Games Workshop w 1987 roku popularnej grze stołowej Warhammer 40,000. Rozgrywka Po niewielkich zmianach w ostatnim dodatku do Dawn of War I, Soulstorm, gracze wymogli na twórcach zmiany. I rzeczywiście, obie części różni bardzo wiele, a łączy jedynie uniwersum Warhammer 40,000. Gra w trybie singleplayer przypomina bardziej grę zręcznościową niż strategię - w większości misji gracz dowodząc kilkoma oddziałami Kosmicznych Marines musi przebić się przez zastępy wrogów do bossa i go zabić. Jako iż oponent zazwyczaj ma przewagę liczebną nad Astartes, konieczne jest planowanie kolejnych starć. Kluczem do sukcesu jest umiejętne używanie zdolności bohaterów. Tych mamy dostępnych sześciu, każdy dowodzący innym rodzajem oddziału - nazwanym przez siebie Zakonnym Dowódcą, który jest najbardziej wszechstronny, Tarkusa, sierżanta-weterana ,,zwykłej" drużyny Taktycznej, Cyrusa, sierżanta zwiadowców, Avitusa, dowódca oddziału ciężkiego wsparcia, spec od wszelkiego rodzaju broni palnej, używającego plecaków rakietowych i walczącego wręcz Thaddeusa oraz kapitana Daviana Thule, który na wskutek pewnych wydarzeń został zamknięty w sarkofagu Drednota. Każdemu bohaterowi przypisane jest kilku ,,szeregowych" Astartes. Jako iż nie możemy tworzyć nowych oddziałów, poległych Marines (czempioni giną zawsze na końcu, wówczas inny musi go reanimować) musimy uzupełniać przy przejmowanych przekaźnikach teleportacyjnych. Podopiecznych trzeba rozwijać. Za zabijanie wrogów otrzymujemy punkty doświadczenia i czasem lepszy ekwipunek. Z awansem rozwijamy żywotność, wigor, a także umiejętności w walce wręcz i na dystans. Po rozwinięciu go odpowiednio wysoko, dana postać otrzymuje nową umiejętność. Gra w trybie multiplayer przypomina już bardziej klasyczne części serii. Z ras do wyboru mamy znanych ze wcześniejszych odsłon Kosmicznych Marines, Orków, Eldarów a także dodanych dopiero w tej części Tyranidów. Gracz nie może budować żadnych konstrukcji, ma do dyspozycji tylko bazę główną w której rekrutuje jednostki. Bazę po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ilości zasobów trzeba rozbudować, aby zyskać dostęp do potężniejszych oddziałów. Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy gracz musi również wybrać bohatera, każda frakcja ma po trzech. Czempion nie może umrzeć, może zostać tylko ogłuszony. Trzeba poczekać aż inny bohater z drużyny postawi go na nogi, bądź reanimować go za pewną sumę rekwizycji. Fabuła Planetę rekrutacyjną Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, Calderis, zaatakowała horda orków. Stacjonujący tam kapitan Davian Thule miał pod sobą niemal wyłącznie świeżo upieczonych rekrutów, doświadczonych i ,,pełnoprawnych" Astartes było bardzo niewielu. Nazwany przez nas Zakonny Dowódca zostaje wysłany jako wsparcie z sierżantem Tarkusem. Po kilku dniach walk na planecie, okazało się że Orkowie byli sterowani przez podstępnych Eldarów, którzy działali również na sąsiedniej planecie Tajfun. W końcu jeden z pomniejszych hersztów zielonoskórych, Mek Złobzyk, przypuścił atak na stolicę Calderis, miasto Argus. Udało się go odeprzeć, jednak krótko po zakończeniu defensywy tyły Astartes zostały zaatakowane przez rój Tyranidów, obcy zdołali niemal zabić kapitana Thule. Został on zahibernowany. Tym samym Tyranidzi stali się wrogiem numer jeden. Wezwano na pomoc jeszcze Gabriela Angelosa, którego statki niestety wpadły w burze w osnowie i nie mogły szybko dostać się do zagrożonego sektora. Wysłał jednak instrukcje co należy uczynić by pokonać Tyranidów - należało zlokalizować radiolatarnię na planecie Tajfun by odkryć słaby punkt Roju. Z Kapłanami Maszyny stacjonującymi tam urwał się kontakt, później okazało się że nie żyją. Marines wysłani tam zabezpieczyli radiolatarnię i odkryli słabe punkty Roju w sercu dżungli Tajfunu. Drugie zadanie, czyli stworzenie trucizny z próbek pobranych w tyranidzkiej Sadzawce Regeneracji na którą Umysł Roju nie mógł się uodpornić, przyniosło także inną korzyść - z tych samych próbek powstało antidotum dla otrutego jadem tyranidzkim Daviana Thule, który musiał jednak kontynuować swoją służbę w kapsule Drednota. Trzecie i ostatnie zadanie, to zabezpieczenie Anielskiej Kuźni na planecie Meridian. Początkowo stacjonujący tam gubernator nie chciał dopuścić Marines do manufaktorum, jednak po ataku Tyranidów na planetę zgodził się. Podczas walk o Kuźnię wyszły też na jaw grzeszki gubernatora - okazał się on złodziejem, który przetrzymywał dawno zaginione relikwie Krwawych Kruków. Astartes poznali też prawdziwe zamiary Eldarów - zamierzali spowodować oni eksplozję Kuźni, która zniszczyłaby całą planetę. Dzięki temu zginęły by miliardy Tyranidów i światostatek Ulthwe byłby bezpieczny. Ich plany się nie ziściły, ponieważ Marines zabili eldarską Arcyprorokinię. Po wykonaniu trzech zadań, Astartes musieli rozprawić się jeszcze z głównym orkowym Hersztem, Mordobijem a także przyzwanym w akcie desperacji przez Eldarów Avatarem Khaine'a. W końcu wyruszyli by zniszczyć Umysł Roju. Po wprowadzeniu toksyny do żył Roju, Tyranidzi zaatakowali krążownik Marines, Armageddon i zniszczyli go, przez co Marines nie mieli dokąd się wycofać. Postanowili zabrać ze sobą do grobu jak najwięcej Tyranidów. Nagle jednak, dziesiątki kapsuł desantowych zaczęło spadać z nieba - to krążownik Garbiela Angelosa, Litania Furii, dotarł do sektora w samą porę. Astartes mieli po tym do wykonania ostatnie zadanie - zabicie Tyrana Roju Alfa. Kategoria:Strategiczne Kategoria:16+ Kategoria:Multiplayer Kategoria:Science-fiction